


Of love lost and peace of mind retrieved

by Cirilla9



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Gore, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Legolas and Tilda talk after the Battle of Five Armies. Or: she talks, he endures





	Of love lost and peace of mind retrieved

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a crack... but no more than a few threads of the Hobbit movies plot

Legolas stood to the side, soundlessly, observing Tauriel hugging her dwarf. She sobbed and wailed, and cried countless tears, then, smeared with all that snot, kissed every part of the dead dwarf she could reach: his hands, his lips… Legolas turned and walked away.

Finally sobered from his few centuries long infatuation, or at least seeing clearly his affection will never be returned, he went for the second best thing that he loved. Reaching the pile of stones and the crashed remnants of Bolg of the North underneath it took just a few jumps down the craggy slope. The place was empty, excluding one human girl, sitting curled under the thick blanket, only curious eyes and curly hair and ragged doll peering out from the covers. She eyed Legolas scrutinizingly but the elf payed her no mind.

She didn’t stay quiet for long.

“Here fell that ugly big orc,” she said, starting a talk without any reservations. Legolas ignored her, sweeping crashed limbs with his leg, trying to guess where his dagger might land without having to touch the corpse.

The child wasn’t put off in the slightest by his disregard. The little girl kept chattering constantly, babbling out statements that needn’t to be said, like:

“Are you looking for your arrows? Your quiver is empty.”

“How many orcs have you killed?”

“You were in our house, I remember. With that elf lady. The one that tended to the dwarf.”

Legolas kicked the dented piece of Bolg’s armor, protruding from beneath the stone, with more force than it was necessary. He still kept his mouth shut. He was not about to start arguments with this mortal child.

“Have you seen many dwarves in your life? I saw the whole thirteen of them.”

“Dwarves bring luck. And coins.”

 _And not the death and destruction?_ Thought Legolas viciously, already angry at himself that he let the child threw him off balance even so slightly. But then the glint of bright steel indicated the whereabouts of his dagger and he leaned down to wrung the weapon out from the earthly remains of Bolg. The scattered flesh, generous amount of blood, grey matter of the brain and even fragments of bones covered the blade, heavy droplets of liquids hit the ground as he raised the dagger.

“That’s disgusting.” The child informed him.

Legolas wordlessly agreed. He wiped the blade on the orcish rags, then cleaned it with the snow until it shined anew. After drying it on his own sleeve, he shoved the dagger to the sheath on his back and went ahead, without looking back at the girl.


End file.
